


Cataclysmic

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eskort, M/M, NoHappyEnding, Smut, homofobi
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Jongin kendisini yaşıyormuş gibi hissettiren bir adama umutsuzca âşık olur ancak Sehun insanların sahip olmayı isteyeceği birisi değildir. Ve bu nedenle kalbinin karşı çıkışlarına rağmen Jongin ondan uzaklaşmanın meydan okuyuşuyla karşı karşıya kalır.Orijinal linki: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572520





	Cataclysmic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cataclysmic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572520) by [Evoxine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine), [NoHappyEnding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding). 

İlk karşılaştıkları zaman Jongin kendisine bunun son olacağını söyledi.

Yirmi sekiz yaşındaydı, taze işletme mezunuydu ve tüzel dünyada köpek balıkları arasında kaderine terk edilmişti. Büyük bir işletmenin başında bulunan babası bedavaya bir şey vermeyi reddederek merdivenleri tek tek tırmanmasını istemişti. Üzerinde olan tüm beklentilerle daha fazlasını, daha iyisini yapmaya kendini kaptırmıştı ve zaman sahip olmadığı bir lüks haline gelmişti. Stres faktörü kaçınılmazdı ve omuzlarındaki ağırlık onu sık sık malum bir siteye yönlendiriyordu. Cuma günü sabahın üçünde, tam kalkıp işe gitmeden önce, Jongin kendisini bir erkek eskort sitesinde gezerken buldu. Masasındaki dosyalar yığını sanki ona _‘senin bir hayatın yok!!_’ diye bağırıyordu ve düşünmeden Jongin bir eskort istedi.

İş o gün saat yedide bitecekti ama Jongin ekstra bir saat daha kalmak zorunda kaldı çünkü beceriksiz aptalın biri her şeyi mahvetmişti ve sorunu tek çözebilecek kişi kendisiydi. Sonunda eve vardığında kapıda uzun bir adamla karşılaştı ve durakladı.

“Bay Kim? Ben Oh Sehun, Estorica Ajansından?”

“Evet, benim.” Jongin’in sesi çatladı. Anahtarlar elinden kayarak mermer zemine koridorda yankılanan şangırtıyla düştü ve nefesi tekledi. “Kahretsin, özür dilerim. İşe kendimi kaptırmışım.”

“Sorun değil. Çok beklemedim.”

Jongin dördüncü denemesinde kapıyı açabilmişti.

“Bunu çok yapmıyorsunuz sanırım?” Sehun, Jongin’in arkasından girerken sordu. Cevap beklemeden ayakkabılarını çıkarıp düzgünce yerleştirdi.

Jongin irkildi. “O kadar belli mi?”

“Biraz ama ben böyle tercih ediyorum aslında.”

Adam ceketini çıkartırken Jongin onu inceledi.

“Benzemiyorsunuz—“ kendini tuttu ama söylemek istediği kabak gibi ortadaydı.

“Bunu çok duyuyorum.” Sehun gergince gülümsedi. “Tipik bir fahişeye benzemediğim söylenir.”

Siktir, Jongin’in demek istediği bu değildi. “Demek istediğim bu değildi.” Jongin aceleyle söyledi ve Sehun’un ifadesi _‘çok alındım, seni göt deliği,’_ diye bağırırken sinirleri gerildi.

Geniş holde(ironik bir biçimde babası mezuniyet hediyesi olarak Jongin’e lüks apartman dairelerinden birini vermişti) dikiliyorlar ve sessizce birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Jongin iç çekerek elini saçlarında gezdirdi. Saçları jöleden, omuzları stresten dolayı sertti. Şu anda gerçekten sıcak bir duşa ihtiyacı vardı.

“Özür dilerim.” Dedi Jongin. “Uzun bir gün geçirdim ve biliyorum bu davranışıma bir bahane olamaz ama en azından benim için açıklaması bu. İstersen gidebilirsin, gece için ödeme yaptım fakat seni istemediğin bir şeye zorlamak istemiyorum.”

Bir kaş havaya kalktı ve Jongin yeniden iç çekmemek için kendini tuttu.

“Ben bir duş alacağım.” Dedi. “Döndüğümde burada olmazsan anlarım. Şikâyet etmeyeceğim ve sana karşı bir dava falan olmayacak. O yüzden… Evet.”

Diyerek Jongin odasına kaçtı ve kapıyı arkasından kilitleyerek kapıya yaslandı. Tanrım, mahvetmişti. Eşofman ve temiz iç çamaşırı aldı; teni duş için karıncalanıyordu.

Duş başlığının altında başını eğmiş, ellerini duvara yaslamış öylece dikilirken su bedenini yalayıp geçiyordu. Buhar kemiklerini ısıtıyor ve geçici olarak acısını dindiriyordu.

Duşta biraz uzun süre kaldı ve parmak uçları büzüşmeye başlayınca çıktı. Kurulanarak kıyafetlerini giydi ve havluyu omzuna astı. Kendini şöyle bir süzdükten sonra omuz silkti ve oturma odasına döndü.

Ne beklediğinden tam emin değildi. Jongin bu olmadığını biliyordu. Sehun hâlâ buradaydı, elinde kumanda Jongin’in koltuğuna uzanmıştı. Tişörtünü çıkarmış, Jongin’in ağzını kurutan ipeksi tenini ve sert kaslarını sergiliyordu.

“Hâlâ buradasın.”

“İyi anlaşıldı.” Sehun gözlerini Jongin’e çevirdi. Jongin’i baştan ayağa süzmesi tüylerini diken diken etmeye yetmişti.

“İçecek bir şey ister misin?”

“Böyle iyiyim, teşekkürler.” Televizyonu kapatarak ayağa kalktı Sehun ve omuzlarını döndürdü. “Başlamak ister misin?”

Sehun yatak odasına doğru ilerlerken Jongin de panikle arkasından koşturdu. Eskortun yatağa oturmuş pantolonunu çıkardığını gördü. Kumaşı uzun bacaklarından indirdikten sonra ona bakıp sordu Sehun. “Ne istiyorsun?”

Basit bir soruydu ama Jongin boş boş bakındı. Jongin’in yatağına kurulmuş Sehun ona beklentiyle bakıyordu.

“Ben… Bilmiyorum.”

“Fantezin yok mu?” Sehun gerçekten şaşırmış görünüyordu ve Jongin onu suçlayamazdı.

Kızardı, üzerindeki dikkatin altında rahatsızca kıpırdandı ve ne diyeceğini bilemedi. Bakir değildi ve neyi sevip sevmediğini çok iyi biliyordu. Ama nedense Sehun içindeki bakir çocuğu canlandırmıştı ve bu korkunç derecede utandırıcıydı.

“Sanırım yoldaşlık istiyorum.” Jongin bir süre sonra mırıldandı, yüzü yanıyordu resmen. “Seks elde etmenin en kolay yolu.”

Sehun seslice nefesini koyuverdi. Jongin ona bakınca bakışları yumuşadı ve ona gelmesini işaret etti.

“Soyun.” Sehun, Jongin’in dövüş-kaç psikolojisini sindirmek için nazik bir tonla emretti. “Sonra uzan. Umarım sarılmayı seviyorsundur.”

Birkaç dakika sonra Jongin başı en sevdiği yastığındayken kendini yorganın altında çıplak Sehun’un kollarında buldu. Biraz rahatsız ediciydi; Sehun ondan birkaç santim uzundu ve Jongin pelvisini Sehun’un kalçasından uzak tutmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu.

“Rahatla.” Sehun dirseğini Jongin’in yanına dürterek söyledi. “Tüm gece böyle durursan bedenin gerilip kalacak. Bak. Sadece… Konuşalım, olur mu? Bana kendinden bahset.”

Jongin hayatını bir yabancıya anlatacak birisi değildi ama Sehun’daki bir şeyler her şeyi kolaylaştırıyordu. Daha çok konuştukça adamın sıcaklığında daha çok rahatlıyordu. Yirmi dakika sonra birbirlerine yapışık haldeydiler ve birleşmiş elleri Sehun’un kalbinin tam üzerindeydi. Odaklanırsa kalp atışlarını hissedebiliyordu.

Sohbet sırasında yavaşça sızıyordu ve yıllardır geçirdiği en iyi gece olmuştu.

Cumartesi güneş ışığının miskin kaslara düşmesiyle geldi. Gözlerini ovuşturarak dirsekleri üzerinde doğruldu ve odaya bakındı. O anda akan suyun sesini duydu ve yatağının kenarına düzgünce katlanmış yabancı kıyafetleri gördü.

Gecenin anıları aklına geldi ve evden kaçmaması tüm kontrolüne yetmişti. Doğrularak derin bir nefes aldı ve giyindikten sonra kahve yapmak için mutfağa geçti.

İkinci kupaya kahve dökerken ayak sesleri duydu ve döndüğünde Sehun’un rahatça giyindiğini gördü.

“Selam.” Sehun buzdolabına yaslanarak selamladı. “İyi uyudun mu?”

Jongin kupayı uzattı ve Sehun kabul etti. “Evet, uyudum. Teşekkürler. Süt ve şeker ister misin?”

“Sade iyidir, teşekkürler.”

Onlara saatler sürmüş gibi hissettiren bir süre mutfakta dikildiler, Sehun pervasızca Jongin’i incelerken diğeri gözlerine bakmamaya çalışıyordu.

“Beni yeniden aramalısın.” Sehun aniden konuştu. Sesi o kadar güçlüydü ki Jongin neredeyse kupasını düşürecekti. “Her şey için olabilir.”

Eskort yaklaşarak mutfak masasının üzerine bir şey bıraktı ve yarısı bitmiş kupayı koydu. “Kahve ve duş için teşekkürler ama gitmem gereken başka bir randevum var. Umarım seni yeniden görürüm Jongin.”

Ön kapının açılıp kapanma sesi Jongin’i girdiği şaşkınlıktan çıkardı. Derin bir nefes alarak Sehun’un kartını masadan aldı ve uzun süre üzerindeki basılı numaraları inceledi. Direkt bir hattı; belli ki ajans müşterileriyle tek kaynağı değildi. Kahvesini bitirerek kupayı lavaboya bıraktı ve kartı attı.

Ama yirmi saniye geçmeden geri dönüp kartı çöp kutusundan aldı.

・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・

Buluştukları beşinci seferde Jongin kendisine sonraki seferin son olacağını söyledi.

Hâlâ ilişkilerinin ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Seksi bırak, öpüşmemişlerdi bile ve Sehun oldukları durumdan son derece memnun görünüyordu. Bazen akşam yemeği, çoğu zaman sarılmalar ve beraber uyumalar.

Bilakis, Sehun beraber geçirdikleri geceleri seviyor gibiydi, Jongin’in varlığı sanki onun da stresini atmasına ve rahatlamasına yardımcı oluyordu. Adam kesinlikle Jongin’in dikkatini çekiyordu ama daha önce işi cinsellik olan birisiyle hiç platonik bir ilişkisi olmamıştı. Biraz kafa karıştırıcıydı ve Jongin geleceklerinin, tabi varsa, ne olacağını bilmiyordu. Ancak şimdilik bu iyiydi.

Sehun iyi bir dinleyiciydi. Jongin’in yıllardır sahip olamadığı sır tutacak bir ruh bulmak ihtiyacı olduğunu fark etmediği bir şeydi. Her buluşma en az birkaç hafta içinde oluyordu ve Jongin’e Sehun’a anlatacak yeterince stresli ve sıkıntılı olaylar yaşatıyordu.

Bu gece, tembel iş arkadaşlarına çekiştikten sonra, Sehun’un başı göğsüne yaslanmış haldeydi ve kendi şampuanının temiz kokusu burun deliklerini dolduruyordu.

“Ee,” Sehun rahatlatıcı bir sessizlikten sonra konuştu. “Sana söylemek istediğim bir şey var.”

Bu şaşırtıcıydı. Sehun genelde çok konuşmaz, gerektiğinde Jongin’in kelimelerine cevap verirdi.

“Oh tamam. Um, nedir?”

Sehun dönerek çenesini Jongin’in göğsüne yasladı. “Sanırım seni öpmek istiyorum.”

“Sanıyor musun?”

Sehun’un dudaklarına yavaş, baştan çıkarıcı bir gülüş yerleşti. “Seni _gerçekten _öpmek istiyorum.” Jongin’in düşünceleri dönmeyi bırakmış gibiydi. Kör değildi, Sehun delicesine çekici birisiydi ve_ öpüşmek_ Jongin’in yapmaya niyetlendiği ama faaliyete geçiremediği en hafif şeydi.

“Sadece bir öpücük.” Sehun açıkladı. “Daha fazlası ya da daha azı değil. Sen aksini söylemedikçe tabi.”

Jongin’in bakışları Sehun’un dudaklarına kaydı ve yumuşaklığını görünce neredeyse inleyecekti. Sehun ne olacağını biliyormuş gibi dilinin ucuyla dudaklarını ıslattı. O parıltı… Pekâlâ, Jongin artık kendine hâkim olamayacaktı.

Sehun’un çenesini tutarak onu yukarıya çekti ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Parmakları kalın saçların arasına dalıp sıkıca kavradı. Sehun hevesle karşılık veriyordu; dudaklarını aralayarak dilini Jongin’in ağzına doğru seksice kıvırdı.

Teknik olarak bir öpücüktü. Nefes almak için ayrılana kadar yüzden fazla kez minik öpücükler kondurmuş olabilirlerdi.

Jongin, Sehun’un öpücükle şişen alt dudağını okşadı ve kızaran dudak çizginde başparmağını gezdirdi. Hepsi Jongin’in dişlemesi ve emmesi sonucunda olmuştu.

“Eskort kiralayan ve onunla yatmak istemeyen birisine göre muhteşem öpüşüyorsun.” Sehun kıkırdadı ve eski pozisyonuna dönerek yanağını Jongin’in kalbinin üzerine yasladı. “Her neyse, söz verdiğim gibi sen istemedikçe bir şey yapmayacağız.”

Jongin bir süre, beyni yeniden çalışmaya başlayana kadar Sehun’un kafasını izledi.

“Hiç… Bir işi reddediyor musun?”

Bir parmak omurgasında dolaşırken Jongin titredi.

“Evet.” Sehun parmağını Jongin’in göbeğine bastırarak cevapladı. “Müşterinin sert, saygısız ya da A düzey göt deliği olduğunu biliyorsam. Hayatımı sürdürmek zorundayım, biliyorsun.”

“Beni reddetmeyi hiç düşündün mü?”

Sehun şaşkınca doğruldu.

“Ne? Seni mi? Neden edeyim?”

“Sıkılmıyor musun?”

Sehun ona gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktı, kaşlarını çok yukarıya kaldırmıştı, Jongin kramp girdiğinden korktu.

“Sen en iyi müşterilerimden birisin. Seks yapmamamız umurumda değil. Sen benimkinden keyif aldığın kadar ben de senin yoldaşlığından keyif alıyorum.” Sırıttı. “Sana şunu söyleyeyim; _bedensel aktivitelere_ geçmek istersen sorumluluk alacağım.”

Jongin kızardı ve Sehun’un kafasını yeniden göğsüne yasladı. Onun göğsünde sırıttığını hissedebiliyordu ve kalbine adrenalin pompalanıyordu.

・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・

On birinci kez buluştuklarında Jongin bunun yeniden olabileceğini kendisine kabul ettirmişti.

Çünkü bu sefer platonik ve cinsel çizgide dans etmek yerine üzerine atladılar. Yine bir Cuma gecesiydi; çokça şarap, Sehun’un flörtöz hareketleri ve Jongin’in gönülsüz karşı koyuşlarıyla doluydu. Akşam yemeğinin ortasında öpüşmeye başladılar; Sehun nazikçe Jongin’i koltuğa itti ve bacaklarına oturdu.

Altı ay içinde on bir buluşmadan sonra Jongin’in seks –özellikle de Sehun’la seks— konusundaki kuşkusu kafasındaki sessiz bir alarmla yıkıma geçti. Kalbinin sözünü dinletmesi çok zor olmuştu ve şu anda _çığlık atıyordu._

Adam uyuşturucu gibiydi; sesi, dokunuşu, gülüşü… Onun hakkındaki her şey Jongin’in kalbini hızlandırıyordu. Ne kadar çok denerse denesin eskorta karşı büyüyen hislerini görmezden gelmek çok zordu ve bu dönüm noktasına gelmek Jongin’in kaçınılmaz olarak tabir ettiği bir şeydi.

“Bundan pişman olmanı istemiyorum.” Parmakları Sehun’un baldırlarındaki ete gömülürken ağzından kaçırdı.

Sehun, parmakları çözdüğü Jongin’in düğmelerinde, durdu. “Ciddi misin? Ben _senin _bundan pişman olmanı istemiyorum. Bak, neden kendinle bu itme-çekme oyununu oynadığını bilmiyorum—bana hiç öyle bakma. Görebiliyorum ancak bunu benim kadar çok istediğini biliyorum.”

“Sende… Bir şey var.” Sehun devam etti ve bir düğmeyi yerinden çıkardı. “Tam olarak ne olduğunu bilmiyorum ama son birkaç haftadır her günü arayacağını umarak geçiriyorum. Buluşmalarımızı dört gözle bekliyorum, Jongin. Kuşkusuz sen böyle hissettiğim ilk kişi olmayabilirsin ama çok azından birisin.”

Sehun’un küçük konuşmasının sonunda Jongin’in neredeyse tüm düğmeleri çözülmüştü, bir tanesi kumaşı yerinde tutuyordu. Sehun gömleği omuzlarından aşağı iterken gözleri birbirinden ayrılmadı. Pamuk kumaş bileklerinde toplandı ve Jongin kollarını çıkardı.

“Babam…” Sehun boğazlı kazağını çıkarırken Jongin başparmaklarıyla Sehun’un baldırlarını okşayarak konuştu. “…ona açıldığım zaman haberleri pekte iyi karşılamadı. Daha düzgün açıklaması şu olurdu: bu ‘süreci atlatamazsam’ beni evlatlıktan reddetmeyle tehdit etti.”

Jongin otuz yaşına kadar bir kadınla evlenmek zorunda olduğu gerçeğini eklemedi. Nedense Sehun’un bunu öğrenmesini istememişti.

Boğazlı kazak yana atılınca Sehun avuçlarını Jongin’in kalbine yaslayarak dinledi.

“Ne kadar eski kafalı olduğunu biliyorum ve sonuç olarak daha önce hiç birisiyle birkaç aydan uzun süre çıkmadım. Babamın öğrenme korkusu, vereceği tepkinin korkusu, doğduğumdan beri üzerime yığdığı büyük beklentilerin yıkılacağı korkusu—“ Jongin derin bir nefes aldı. Daha fazlası olabileceğinden korktuğum için seninle yatmak istemedim. Babamın mahvedebileceği bir şey olmasından.”

Düşünceli bir şekilde hımlayarak Sehun elini Jongin’in iç çamaşırına kadar sürükledi.

“İnsanların cinsel yönelimin istendiği zaman değiştiğini düşünmesinden nefret ediyorum.” Sehun sessizce söyledi ve aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatarak alınlarını birbirine yasladı. “Cahil, saygısız ve kahredesi çok acı verici bir şey.”

Jongin, Sehun’unkilere bakarken hissedeceklerinden korkarak gözlerini kapattı.

“Ancak risk almayacaksak yaşamanın ne manası var? Seni canlı tutan başka ne var?”

İç çekerek Jongin başını eğdi ve Sehun’un dudaklarını yumuşak bir öpücükle kavradı. Sehun hemen karşılık vererek elleriyle Jongin’in yüzünü kavradı ve dizlerinin üzerinde kalkarken baldırları gerildi.

“Azıcık bile olsa yaşamayı hak ediyorsun.”

Birbirlerine yapışmış halde yatak odasına gitmek kolay bir iş değildi ancak rahat bir şekilde akıllarında tek bir hedefle yatağa beraber düştüler. Pantolonlarından ve iç çamaşırlarından kurtulmak isterken eller birbirine çarpıştı ve sonunda kıyafetler odanın bir köşesinde unutuldu.

Sehun’un üzerindeki ağırlığı bağımlılık yapıyordu ve Jongin gölgelerin üzerindeki adamın yüzünde oynaşmasını izlerken bakışlarını ondan alamıyordu. Başka bir öpücük çaldı.

Jongin’in dudaklarına doğru inleyerek bileklerini tuttu Sehun ve onları başının üzerinde, yastığa bastırdı.

“Ellerin orada kalsın.” Sehun soludu ve Jongin boğazını dişleyince göz kapakları titreşti.

Ön sevişmeyi atladılar –düşünüldüğünde buluşmaları uzun, işkence gibi ön sevişme olmuş sayılırdı—ve direkt olaya daldılar. Jongin’in yardımıyla lube şişesini buldu Sehun ve saniyeler içinde içine bir parmağını yolladı.

Jongin, Sehun’un rahatlamış ses tonunu kana kana içiyordu. Dudakları Sehun’un boynunu ve köprücük kemiklerini mahvederken parmakları sıkıca yastığa tutunuyordu. Teni renk değiştirmeye başlamıştı –kırmızı ve mor. Jongin izlerinin birkaç gün boyunca kaybolmamasını umuyordu.

Kalçasını havaya kaldırıp ereksiyonlarını birbirine sürttüğünde Sehun’un dudakları ayrıldı ve arasından Jongin’in şu ana kadar duyduğu en etkili _‘siktir’_ kelimesi döküldü. Ve tabii ki yeniden yaptı. Sehun’un penisinin başı kendisininkine sürtüyor ve Jongin ayrılırken ince bir çizgi sıvı bırakıyordu.

Sehun kendini genişletirken nefes sesleri arasına karışan kayganlaştırıcının sesini duyabiliyordu. Sehun’un üzerine doğru eğilirken destek aldığı kolu –gayret ve zevkten— titremeye başlamıştı ve Jongin ona gerçekten dokunmak istiyordu.

“Sana dokunmama izin ver.”

Sehun başını sallar sallamaz Jongin pozisyonlarını değiştirdi. Dizleri Sehun’un bacakları arasındaydı ve Sehun’un iki parmağını içinden çıkarmasını ağzı kuruyarak izledi.

“Dokunmak istediğini söyledin.”

Tanrım, gerçekten dokunuyordu. Sehun’un deliği etrafında parlayan kayganlaştığını toplayarak parmaklarını içine soktu ve ipeksi sıcaklığın tadını çıkardı. Topukları üzerine oturarak eğildi ve dudaklarını Sehun’un pelvisine dokundurdu. Sehun’un bedeni dokunuşuyla gerilince gülümsedi. Eskorta bakıp parmaklarını kıvırdığında Sehun’un göz bebeklerinin kocaman kahverengi irislere büyümesini izledi.

Üçüncü parmağı eklediği an Sehun nefesini içine çekti ve uzanarak Jongin’in başını sert bir öpücük için kaldırdı.

“Hemen.” Sehun talepkardı ve tırnakları Jongin’in omzuna gömülüyordu. “Pişman olmaya zamanın olmadan hemen yap.”

“Pişman olmayacağım.” Sehun’un boynuna yeni bir kızarıklık ekledi ve kan noktacıklarının yüzeye akın etmesini birkaç saniye boyunca izledi. Parmaklarını Sehun’un içinden çıkardı, kondom takti ve dizlerinden tutarak Sehun’u neredeyse ikiye katladı.

Sehun’un dizlerine birer öpücük kondurdu.

“Hazır mısın?”

Sehun başını salladı, parmakları Jongin’in yanaklarını okşadı. “Evet.”

Yavaşça içine girmesi uzun, çok uzun zaman sonra eve dönme hissi gibiydi.

Katıksız zevk başını döndürüyordu ve Jongin inledi, tamamen girdiğinde kalçası titreyerek durdu. Sehun saçına asılıp hareket etmesini emrederken geciktirmek için birkaç saniyesi anca olmuştu.

Jongin yavaşça geri çekildi, etrafındaki leziz sıcaklığa ve Sehun’un tekleyen nefes sesine odaklanmıştı, sonra sert, hoş bir ritimle içine girdi.

Bir süre aynı ritimde devam etti. Sehun’un kalçasının her vuruşuyla yavaşça kendinden geçip parçalara ayrılmasını izlerken ve dinlerken keyifliydi. Sonra hiçbir uyarı yapmadan hızını artırdı ve Sehun tamamen kaybetti. Zevk mırıltıları yüksek sesli inlemelere dönüştü, arada Jongin’in adı ve _daha hızlı, daha sert_ gitmesini isteyen çığlıklarla değiştiriyordu.

Jongin daha hızlı ve sert gitmeye başladı, bir elini Sehun’un kızaran penisine sardı ve vuruşlarıyla aynı hızda çekmeye başladı. Sehun belini kaldırarak yay gibi gerildi ve tutarsız bir çığlıkla Jongin’in eliyle karnına boşaldı. Jongin görüntüye o kadar hayran olmuştu ki sırtını çizen tırnakları hissetmiyordu.

Jongin de birkaç vuruştan sonra geldi, penisi Sehun’un derinliklerine titreyerek boşalıyordu. Sehun’un üzerine çöktü ve Sehun ağırlığı altında homurdandı ancak Jongin’i itmek yerine elini saçlarına götürüp okşamaya başladı.

Kalp atışları neredeyse hırıltılı nefesleri kadar yüksekti ve Jongin, Sehun’un keyifli kahkahasını çok net duyabiliyordu.

“Bu kadar komik olan ne?”

“Hiç.” Dedi Sehun. Jongin alnında sırıtışını hissedebiliyordu. “Bazen kendimden geçene kadar becerildiğimde kahkaha atıyorum, antikalığım işte. Sanırım biraz tuhaf, ha?”

Terli ve yapış yapışlardı ama Jongin hiç hareket etmek istemiyordu.

“Evet? Sanırım harika bir tuhaflık.”

Sehun kafasını öptü.

・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・

On sekizinci buluşmalarında Jongin bunun sona ermesini hiç istemiyordu.

Jongin sonunda kalbini ve aklını verdiğinden beri her Cuma gecesi buluşmaya başladılar. Platonik ilişkilerindeki ‘platoniklik’ artık yoktu ama ikisi de başka bir tabiri kabullenmiyordu.

Kesinlikle seksüeldi –Jongin evin her odasında, balkon da dâhil, en az bir kere yaptıklarından kesin emindi. Birbirleriyle paylaştıkları bilgiye bakılınca oldukça samimiydi. Sehun son birkaç haftadır ona karşı daha açıktı; Jongin’e küçükken en sevdiği oyuncaktan tutun da ramen restoranındaki siparişine(shoyu, çifte etli, ekstra deniz ürünlü ve tatlı mısırlı, ince noodle ve bir yumurta) kadar her şeyi anlatıyordu. Dinleyen kişi olmanın güzel olduğunu fark etti Jongin. Sehun’un sesi rahatlatıcıydı ve konuşurken _çok tatlıydı._ Jongin ilişkilerinin yönünü kabul etmekte sıkıntı çekmemişti. Ancak romantizm olabileceği ihtimalini kavramaya çalışırken sıkıntı çekiyordu.

Gözleri birbirini bulup öylece kenetlendiğinde, seks sırasında parmaklarını birbirine kenetlendiğinde, Jongin uykuya dalmamaya çalışırken Sehun’un Jongin’in saçlarını kurutmasında vardı. Jongin kapıyı açıp Sehun’u karşılarken gülümsemelerinde, kapı kapanmadan bir öpücükle buluşmalarında vardı.

Sehun’un müşterilerinden biri olduğunu ne zaman düşünse Jongin’in içi kıskançlıkla kavruluyordu.

Belki karşı çıkıyordu. Muhtemelen karşı çıkıyordu. Kahretsin, _kesinlikle _karşı çıkıyordu.

Buluştukları her sefer, Sehun’u yatağa itip dudaklarından dökülen inlemeleri kana kana içtiği her sefer, bir mücadeleyi kazanmış gibi hissediyordu Jongin. Ancak tüm savaşı kazanacak mıydı?

“Hey,” Sehun aniden konuşarak Jongin’i derin düşüncelerinden –yalnız ve uyuyamadığı gecelerde aklına doluşan derin düşüncelerinden—çıkardı.

“Hımm?”

“Gelecek hafta benimle pizza yapmak ister misin?” Jongin kucağında bilgisayarıyla son dakika işini hallederken Sehun dirsekleri üzerinde yükselerek sordu, gözlerinde heyecan dolu bir parıltı vardı. “Kendi pizzanı yapabileceğin bir dükkân var. Hamur falan kendin yoğurabiliyorsun, inanabiliyor musun? Sonra senin için pişiriyorlar –bu doğru terim miydi? Pizzaları pişirir misin? Her neyse, sosyal medyada sürekli görüyordum ve hep denemek istiyordum.”

Jongin ona gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktı; Sehun’un heyecanlı olduğu zaman konuşup durmasını şaşkına dönmüş ve abayı yakmış halde izliyordu.

“Yani, evde kalmak istersen eminim benzer bir şeyler yapabiliriz, sadece—“

“Hayır,” Jongin araya girerek elini okşadı. “Gidebiliriz.”

“Randevuyu kaptım o zaman.” Sehun gülümsedi ve başını eğerek Jongin’in elini öptü.

Randevuydu. Bu fikir içini kıpır kıpır ediyor, kalbini hızlandırıyordu. Bunu istiyordu, çokça randevuya çıkmak istiyordu ama birisi araya girmeden önce ne kadar randevuya çıkabileceklerini bilmiyordu.

Sehun’a söylememişti henüz ama ailesi sürekli arayıp Jongin’in eve bir gelin getirme dileklerini dile getiriyorlardı. Yirmi sekiz yaşındaydı, birkaç ay içinde yirmi dokuza girecekti. Ölümcül otuz eli kulağındaydı.

Fakat o bir gelin istemiyordu. Otuz yaşında bir kadınla evlenmek ve otuz bir yaşında bebek sahibi olmak istemiyordu. Bu hayatı arkasından bırakıp sevdiği adamla başka bir ülkeye kaçmak istiyordu. Tabii ki bu yalnız bir hayal, rüya olarak kalırdı çünkü ailesine arkasında bırakıp gidemeyecek kadar çok şey borçluydu; ayrıcalıklı bir çocukluk, üst düzey eğitim, çoğu yaşıtının sahip olamadığı deneyim zenginliği.

Jongin, Sehun’la sonunu göremediği bir şeye başlamak isteyerek bencil davrandığını biliyordu. Sehun’un kendisini neyin içine soktuğunu bilip bilmediğini merak ediyordu. Biliyorsa eğer neden hâlâ buralardaydı? Onun için bir iş miydi? Tabi, bu mümkündü fakat Jongin öyle olduğunu sanmıyordu. Kimse birisini öyle öpüp de cinsel arzu dışında bir şey hissetmemezlik edemezdi.

Sormaya korkuyordu. Her şey yolundaymış gibi davranmak onu bir süre daha yanında tutacaksa Jongin hayatını bir kenara koymaya hevesliydi.

Yine de bu bencillikti fakat gönül ferman dinlemiyordu.

・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・

Yirmi dokuzuncu buluşmalarında Jongin, Sehun’a hak ettiği şeyi söyleme cesaretinin olmasını diliyordu.

Jongin ne zaman ya da nasıl bu duruma düştüklerini bilmiyordu ama nereden bakılırsa bakılsın birbirlerine teslim olmayı seçmişlerdi.

Birkaç hafta önce Sehun, Jongin’in parasını almayı ilk kez reddetmişti. Jongin’i duvara iterek şöyle demişti: “Sen benim için iş değilsin ve bir süredir de değildin. Öyleymiş gibi davranmaya devam etmek istemiyorum, Jongin, özellikle de sen benim için pek çok anlam ifade ederken.” Sonra onu öpmüştü. Dudaklarının yumuşak ve nazik dokunuşu Jongin’in omurgasını titretmişti.

Sehun artık daha sık geliyordu; müşterileriyle randevusu olmadığı zamanlarda yatıya kalıyor ve randevulara çıkıyorlardı. Çok fazla randevuya. Jongin daha önce yaşadığını hiç hissetmemişti. Birbirlerine sevgili demiyorlardı ya da etkilenmeden daha güçlü olan duygularını kabul etmiyorlardı. Ama bazı şeyler söylenmeden anlaşılıyordu.

Bu gece koltukta uzanıyorlardı. Jongin elindeki belgelere kaş çatarak bakarken Sehun elinde kumanda düşük sesle Skyrim oynarken ayaklarını Jongin’in bacaklarının altına sokmuştu. Düğmelere basılma sesinin artışı Jongin’i genelde sinir ederdi ama bu gece baldırlarının altındaki Sehun’un ayaklarının hafif baskısıyla belgeleri okurken öylece dinliyordu.

Zaman böyle, Sehun’un dikkati oyunda Jongin’inki ise işte, geçti ama birbirlerine mükemmel uydukları bir parçaydı bu. Sehun, Jongin’in dudaklarından dökülen iç çekişleri kaçırmazken, Jongin de Sehun’un rahat pozisyon almak için kıpırdanmasını kaçırmıyordu.

Birisinin sahip olacağı mükemmelliğe yakındı ve şimdilik Jongin’e her şeyi mahvedecek şeyi Sehun’a söylemekten caydırıyordu.

Annesi birkaç gün önce arayarak arkadaşlarından birinin kızıyla randevu ayarladığını söylemişti. Aile soy ismi tanıdıktı –bu sosyal çevreye ait olan herkes sonuçta birbirini tanıyordu. Kapatmadan önce Jongin’e babasının görüşmesini istediğini de hatırlatmıştı.

“Onu hayal kırıklığına uğratma.” Demişti annesi. Jongin veda ederek aramayı sonlandırmıştı.

Randevu gelecek cumartesiydi, şehirdeki en pahalı sushi restoranında bir öğle yemeğiydi. Jongin dört gözle falan beklemiyordu. Bir parçası Sehun’u yanında götürmek ve kadının her şeyi anladığındaki ifadesini görmek istiyordu. Onları destekler miydi? Jongin’in karşılaştığı engelleri anlar mıydı? Muhtemelen hayır.

Jongin en çok korktuğu şeyi yapacağını biliyordu. Ailesi öyle uygun görmüşse, ona kur yapacak ve çok istedikleri hetero düğünü yapmak için büyük bir adım atacaktı. Onu Sehun’la çoktan gitmiş olduğu yerlere götürecek, Sehun’un nefret edeceğini bildiği hediyelere boğacak ve Sehun’un yüzüyle asla karşılaştırılamayacak tatlı sözler söyleyecekti.

Bitiş çizgisine varmak için pek çok yol vardı ama bitiş çizgisi asla değişmeyecekti. Jongin daha zorlu yolu seçebilirdi ancak tek koşucu olduğu için yarışın sonucunun farklı bitmesine imkân yoktu.

Sehun’a baktı ve yavaşça kaşlarını çatışını ve alt dudağını dişleyişini izledi. Beraber bir sonsuzlukları yoktu, bu kesindi. Bu gerçek Jongin’in kalbini dağladı.

“Neye bakıyorsun öyle?” Sehun gözlerini ekrandan ayırmadan sordu.

“Sadece seni öylece izlemek istedim.” Dedi Jongin. “Muhteşemsin.”

Bunu söylediği için yanına bir tekme yedi, Sehun’un yanakları pembeye boyanıyordu. “Böyle şeyler söyleyeceğin zaman insan bir uyarır.” Diye mırıldandı. Oyunu durdurdu ve Jongin’e baktı. “Sen asıl kendin muhteşemsin, biliyor musun?”

‘Muhteşem olsaydım, senden sır saklamazdım.’ Diye düşündü Jongin.

Kelimeleri kullanmak yerine Jongin uzanarak Sehun’un yanağını okşadı. Sehun istediğini yapmasına izin veriyordu ve Jongin’in dokunuşu altında rahatlarken göz kapakları titreşiyordu. Kumanda yere düştü.

“Bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

Sehun hımladı ve başını çevirerek Jongin’in başparmağına öpücük kondurdu. Kirpikleri gözlerini çevreleyen siyah ipekten halkalar gibiydi ve Jongin onları enfes buluyordu.

“Bundan daha fazlası olamayacağımızı bile bile neden benimle kalmayı seçtin?”

“Çünkü istiyorum Jongin. Çünkü beni mutlu ediyorsun. Burada olmamın nedeni dünyayı değiştirecek bir şey değil. Seni kaybetsem bile en azından denediğimi bilmek isterim.”

Belgeleri toplayıp bir kenara koyarak Sehun’u yukarı çekti ve kucağına oturttu Jongin. Uzun kollar boynuna dolandı ve yumuşak bir yanak omzuna yaslandı. Jongin hımlayarak burnunu Sehun’un saçlarına gömdü ve kalbini vermek istediği tek insanın kokusunu içine çekti.

“Geleceği bu kadar çok düşünme.” Sehun, Jongin’in ensesindeki saçları oynayarak fısıldadı. “Sadece bizi düşün. Burayı, şu anı. Önemli olan tek şey bu.”

Jongin, Sehun’a elinde olmadan düşündüğünü çünkü kaçınılmaz olduğunu söylemek istiyordu. Ancak kelimeler ağzından bir türlü çıkmıyordu o yüzden Sehun’a sıkıca sarılarak bir mucize olmasını diledi.

・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・

Otuz yedinci buluşmalarında Jongin, Sehun’un elinden tutup başka bir kıtaya kaçmayı diliyordu.

Son birkaç aydır kızı—Sujin’i, alışveriş merkezi zincirinin kızını—bir düzine randevuya çıkarmak zorunda kalmıştı. En kötü yeri el ele tutuşma ve iyi geceler öpücükleri değildi. Kızın eğlenceli birisi olmasıydı, ailesinin umduğu gibi değildi. Jongin’e biraz Sehun’u hatırlatan çekici ve nüktedandı. Kendi ücretini ödemeyi gurur meselesi yapıyordu ve Jongin’e istediği mesafeyi veriyordu.

Jongin ona görücü usulü evliliği istemediğini söylediğinde hemen kabul etmişti.

“Sanırım seni sevmeyi öğrenebilirim.” Demişti kız ona. “Duyduğuma göre oldukça edepli biriymişsin. Şu ana kadar bana çok iyi davrandın. Ailene saygından dolayı beni bu randevulara çıkardığını biliyorum ama ben de bunları sana karşı hisler beslemek için kullanmaya çalışıyorum. Alışmanın uzun zaman alması sorun değil. Anlayabiliyorum.”

Jongin ona _anlayamayacağını_ göstermeyi ne kadar çok isterdi.

Sehun’u yaklaşık bir yıldır tanıyordu ve bilmem kaçıncı kez buluşmalarına Jongin dünyanın neden bu kadar adaletsiz olduğunu sorguluyordu. Bir sevgilide istediği her şeye sahip birisini bulmuştu ve onun yoluna dünyayı asla seremeyecekti.

Sehun hâlâ Sujin’den habersizdi. Jongin ona söyleme cesaretini nasıl toplayacağını bilmiyordu.

Sehun’a onu sevdiğini söyleme cesaretini nasıl toplayacağını da bilmiyordu.

“Alternatif gerçekliğe inanıyor musun?”

Tezgâhın soğuk mermeri karnını donduruyordu ama Jongin geri çekilmedi. Bir elinde diş fırçası dirseğini lavabonun kenarına yaslamıştı. Arkasında duş başlığından su akıyordu ve neredeyse Sehun’un cevabını yutmuştu.

“…var olabilir.” Jongin’in seçtiği tek şeydi.

Diş macununu fırçanın üzerine sıktı ve suyun altına tuttu.

“Sence tüm gerçekliklerde buluşmuş muyuzdur?” şampuan şişesinin açıldığını duydu. “Hangi gerçeklikte olursak olalım birbirimizi bulabileceğimi düşünmek istiyorum.”

“Evet, Jongin. Bence bulmuşuzdur.” Sehun’un sesi kendinden çok emin çıkıyordu.

İçi parçalanarak Jongin diş fırçasını ağzına soktu ve dişlerini fırçalamaya başladı. Sehun, Jongin’in tanımadığı bir şarkı mırıldanmaya başladı ve sesini anısına mühürlemeye çalıştı.

Ağzını çalkaladıktan sonra fırçasını yıkadı.

“Keşke ilk buluşmamız başka bir gerçeklikte olsaydı.” Kelimeleri Sehun’un duyacağı kadar yumuşaktı.

Jongin aynadaki yansımasına bakarak umutsuzluğun bakışlarından belli olup olmadığını düşündü.

Telefonunun ekranı parladı ve Jongin eline aldı.

_*Yarın öğle yemeğine ne dersin? Sevdiğini söylediğin yunan restoranına gideriz diye düşünüyorum :)*_

Onu reddetmeyi umutsuzca istiyordu fakat basit bir cevap yazdı.

_*Olur, yarın görüşürüz.*_

Mesaj gönderildiği anda duşun sesi durdu ve Sehun belinde havluyla çıktı.

Bakışları hafif buharlı aynada buluştu ve Sehun ona tüm güzelliği ve mükemmelliğiyle –Jongin’in çok yakında kaybedeceği her şeydi— gülümsedi.

Sehun’un duştan yeni çıkmış, sıcak bedenine yaklaşarak öpmek için kendine çekti. Birleşmeleri su ve şampuanının kokusuyla doluydu. Sehun dokunuşunda eriyordu, avuçlarını sırtına yaslayarak Jongin’in kendine yakın tutuyordu ve su damlaları aralarına akıyordu.

Sehun kuruyana, dudakları şişip kızarana kadar öptü onu Jongin.

“Yarın öğleden sonra çalışmam lazım.” Jongin burunlarını birbirine sürterek mırıldandı. “Ama erken kalkıp waffle yapmaya ne dersin?”

“Seninle olduğu sürece her şeyi yaparım.”

Sırtındaki elleri kalçasına indi ve başparmakları iç çamaşırının lastiğini asıldı.

“Yine mi?” Jongin keyifle sordu. “İki saat bile olmadı.”

“Senden uzak duramıyorum ve beni reddedemiyorsun.” Sehun sırıttı.

_‘Tanrım, onu gerçekten çok seviyorum.’_ Diye düşündü Jongin. Sehun’un belindeki havluyu çekti ve ayaklarının altına düşmesini izledi. Sehun’un kahkahası canlı ve içtendi. Jongin hayat ipliği gibi ona tutunuyordu ve Sehun’un kendisini yatak odasına çekiştirmesine izin verdi.

Sehun bacaklarının arasına girip ona baktığında Jongin şu ana odaklanmaya karar verdi. Beraber zamanları kısıtlıydı ve Sehun yolları ayrılmadan önce Jongin’in verebileceği tüm ilgiyi hak ediyordu.

Sehun’un sol baldırına öpücükler kondurmasını izledi; son öpücük Jongin’in üzerine titrediği -aşk ısırığına dönüştü.

Sehun onu boğazının derinliklerine kabul etti ve Jongin’in ağzından neredeyse o iki kelime dökülecekti. Elini tam zamanında ağzına kapatmıştı. Henüz zamanı değildi.

・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・

Kırk sekizinci buluşmalarında Jongin bunun muhtemelen kutlayacakları tek yıl dönümü olduğunu fark etti.

Tanıştıklarından beri, Jongin’in Sehun’u kollarına ilk kez aldığından beri neredeyse bir yıl geçmişti. Neyse ki yıldönümleri Pazar gününe denk geliyordu ve onlara iş sorun olmadan beraber vakit geçirme imkânı sunuyordu.

Sehun cumartesi gecesi geldi –Sujin akşam yemeği yiyip film izlemek istemişti ancak Jongin onu nazikçe geri çevirdi, ısrarcı olduğunda bir bahane uydurmuştu—ve tüm geceyi koltukta birbirlerine geçmiş halde geçirdiler. Bir battaniyenin altında n’inci öpücüklerini paylaşırken ekranda bir sürü film oynamıştı.

Koltukta birbirlerine sarılmış halde uyuyakaldılar. Dar alana rağmen oldukça huzurlu bir uyku çekmişlerdi. Jongin kaburgalarına birkaç dirsek darbesi yemişti ve ağzına bir sürü saç girmişti ama Sehun kollarındayken sıcacık ve yumuşacıktı. Tek önemli olan da buydu.

Jongin Pazar günü ağrıyan bir boyun ve gergin omuzlarla uyanmıştı ve Sehun ise şaşırtıcı derecede tazelenmiş şekilde uyanmıştı. Sehun kollarında dönüp boynuna yüzünü sürttüğünde tüm rahatsızlığı bedeninden uçup giderek geride mutluluk ve huzur bırakmıştı.

“Çoktan bir yıl olduğuna inanamıyorum.”

Kelimeleri tenini yalıyordu ve Sehun’un dudaklarının yumuşak baskısı keyif veriyordu.

“Ben de. Sana ve beraber geçirdiğimiz zamanlara ne kadar çok kıymet verdiğimi anlatacak kelimeler yok bu dünyada.”

Sehun boynunu öptü ve Jongin bu günün sonsuza kadar sürmesini diledi.

Sehun’un bacakları uyuşunca koltuktan kalktılar. Jongin onun banyoya sendeleyerek gitmesini izledi ve Sehun görüşünden çıkınca kalkarak askıdaki ceketinin yanına gitti.

Kutu –siyah kadifeyle kaplı küçük ve kare kutu— bıraktığı yerdeydi. Avucuna mükemmel uyuyordu ve kahvaltı hazırlamak için mutfağa giderken kapağını açıp yüzüğe yeniden baktı. Sonsuzluk sembolü olan ince bir pırlantaydı, en soluk parıltıları olan basit ve kibardı.

Jongin’in istediği ama asla sahip olamayacağı evlenme teklifinin ham versiyonuydu.

Kutuyu çay tenekesinin arkasına sakladı ve kahvaltıya başladı. Yumurtalar tavada pişerken Sehun arkasında belirdi; kolunu beline dolayarak çenesini omzuna yasladı.

“Yıkanmak ister misin? Ben devam edebilirim. Yumurtayı senden daha iyi pişiriyorum nasılsa.”

“Kaba şey.” Jongin alınmış gibi davrandı, böylece Sehun’dan öpücük çalabilecekti. İstediği öpücüğü + yanağına kondurulanı elde etti ve umutları daha çok yeşerdi.

“Git.” Sehun gülerek Jongin’in kalçasına şaplak attı.

Ancak tam gidecekken Jongin omzunun üzerinden bakarak bedenindeki battaniye izleriyle ocağın başında dikilen ve iç çamaşırından başka bir şey giymeyen Sehun’un görüntüsünü hafızasına kazıdı.

Jongin banyodan çıkana kadar kahvaltı hazır olmuştu. İkisi de kahvaltıyı sevmezdi o yüzden yumurta, tereyağlı tost ve ballı-meyveli yoğurttan oluşan basit bir şeydi. O mutfağa girdiğinde Sehun masayı hazırlıyordu. Jongin durup oturmasını söyledi.

“Kalanını ben yapayım.”

Sehun tostunu ısırırken Jongin gerekli malzemeleri ve saklı kutuyu aldı. Tek tek her şeyi Sehun’un önüne dizdi –çatal, bıçak, kaşık, kutu.

“Teşekkür—“ Sehun kocaman gözlerle ona baktı. “Nedir bu?”

“Nişan yüzüğü değil.” Jongin karşısına otururken sessizce mırıldandı. “Söz yüzüğü, gibi bir şey işte.” Sehun’un kutuyu açarak yüzüğü incelemesini izledi. “Sana başka insanların yapabileceği şeyler için söz veremem ancak tek bir şey için söz verebilirim: kalbim _daima ama daima_ sana ait olacak.”

“Bu büyük bir söz.” Sehun mırıldandı ve yüzüğü yavaşça yuvasından çıkardı. Işık küçük taşlarında parlıyordu; Sehun’un kendisi gibi sonsuz güzelliğe sahipti.

“Tutamayacağım sözler vermem.”

Sehun başını kaldırarak ona baktı. Bakışlarında o kadar çok aşk vardı ki Jongin neredeyse fevri bir şey yapacaktı –Sujin’i ve ailesini arayarak her şeyi bitirmek ve Sehun’a ona ne kadar çok âşık olduğunu söylemek gibi…

Sehun bir şey demedi, iki elini de havaya kaldırdı; sağ elinde yüzüğü tutarken sol elini uzatmıştı.

“Senin takman gerekmiyor mu?”

Jongin’in kalbinin boşluklarına yerleşen duygu acı-tatlıydı. Jongin beraber bir gelecekleri olmayacağını bilmesine rağmen en azından Sehun her zaman ondan en önemli parçaya sahip olacaktı.

Yüzüğü aldı ve Sehun’un sol elini kendine çekti. İnce parmakları dudaklarına yaklaştırarak yüzük parmağını öptü. Sonra yüzüğü parmağına geçirdi ve mükemmel uyduğunu görünce keyiflendi.

“Hey,” Sehun konuştu ve Jongin başını kaldırdığında akmayan gözyaşlarını fark etti. “Her ne olursa olsun, en azından biz beraber olduk.”

Jongin boğazındaki yumrudan dolayı konuşamayarak başını salladı.

“Şimdi yemeğini ye.” Sehun gözyaşlarını silerek Jongin’in elini sıktı. “Yemek soğuyor ve bugün yapacak çok şeyimiz var!”

Bu kadar kısa zamana sığdıracak çok şeyleri vardı. Jongin yumurtasından ve tostundan kocaman bir ısırık aldı – en iyisi Sehun’a unutamayacağı bir gün vermekti.

・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・

Altmışıncı buluşmalarında Jongin birçok şey saklamak ve düşüncelerini meşgul etmiyormuş gibi davranmak zorunda kaldı.

Annesi bir önceki gece uğrayarak seçmesi için ev katalogları bırakmıştı.

“Babanla benim düğün hediyemiz.” Yüzünü kavrayarak söylemişti. “Sujin çok tatlı bir kız ve ikiniz de evlendiğinizde kendi eviniz olmasını hak ediyorsunuz.”

Evlilik mi? Bu kadar çabuk mu? Düşüncesi bile omurgasını buz gibi kesiyordu.

“Birkaç ay içinde nişan yapmayı umuyoruz.” Annesi çantasını karıştırarak bordo bir yüzük kutusu çıkardı. “Yüzüğü kendisi seçti. Üç karat, güzel kesim…”

Jongin annesinin sesini içinden keserek nefes almaya odaklanmıştı –elindeki kutunun ağırlığı ve verdiği his _boğucuydu._

Şimdi yüzük çorap çekmecesinde saklıydı ve Jongin son ana kadar orada tutmaya kararlıydı. Katalogları evrak çantasına koymuştu, Sehun’un görebileceği evinde tutmaktansa işte incelemeyi tercih ediyordu.

Sujin’le evlendiği zaman yeni bir ev alma fikrine karşı değildi—Sujin’i Sehun’la paylaştığı yatağa, film maratonlarını izledikleri koltuğa, Sehun’un eşyalarını koyduğu gardıroba getirme fikri onu mahvediyordu. Neredeyse altı ay olmuştu ve Sujin bu eve hiç gelmemişti; Jongin bunu değiştirmeyi düşünmüyordu.

O gece uyumak imkânsızdı. Evlenme teklifi, evlilik, beraber yaşama, çocuklar?! Sabah yorgunluk ve ıstırap içinde geldi; Jongin dört bardak kahve ve Sehun’un akşam geleceğini bilerek ayakta kalabilmişti.

O gece akşam yedide Jongin eşofmanlarını giyerken holde yankılanan, kapının deliğine sokulan anahtarın sesini duydu. Bir şey kapıya tak diye çarptı ve ardından gelen Sehun’un ‘kahretsin’ küfrünü duyunca kıkırdadı Jongin.

Kilit döndü ve kapı açılarak dağılmış Sehun ortaya çıktı.

“Bugün en büyük göt deliğiyle randevum vardı.” Sehun homurdandı ve deri ceketiyle ayakkabılarını çıkardı. “Kondom kullanması konusunda kavga etti—sonunda taktı ama şerefsiz son anda çıkararak sırtıma boşaldı. Bunu yaparsa takması gereken kullanılmış kondomu boğazından aşağıya tıkacağımı söylemiştim.”

Sehun ne zaman işinden bahsetse Jongin o kıskançlık hissini artık duymuyordu. Sehun’un işi hakkında şikâyet etmesini izlemek ilginçti—kendi işi hakkında şikâyet eden Jongin’e benziyordu.

“Kahretsin, bahse varım hemen kaçmıştır.” Jongin koltuğa yaslanarak söyledi ve Sehun’un kucağına sokulmasına izin verdi.

Sehun homurdandı ve Jongin’in göğsüne kendini bıraktı, kollarını sıkıca boynuna doladı. “Oh evet. Bana ekstra ödeme de yaptı. Muhtemelen beni yumuşatmak içindi. Bir daha onu görmeyeceğim tabii ki.”

Jongin burnunu Sehun’un çenesine sürttüğünde sigara ve alkol kokusu aldı. İstemsizce irkildi.

Sehun güldü. “Evet, içiciydi de. Tüm odayı tüttürdü.” Jongin’in kucağından çekilerek tişörtünü çıkardı. Parmağındaki yüzük hareketiyle beraber parlıyordu. “Duş alacağım. Bana bugün avokadolu makarna yapar mısın? Birkaç gündür canım çekiyor.”

“Tabii ki. Sana hayır dersem döv beni.”

Sehun inleyerek eğildi ve Jongin’in dudağının kenarını öptü. “Bana karşı çok iyisin.”

Sehun banyoya gidene kadar bekledi Jongin ve sonra doğruldu. Doğrulurken sırtındaki kemikler çatırdamıştı sanki. Daha önce hiç yemek yapmazdı, Sehun hayatına girmeden önce. Ama Sehun yemeği _seviyordu_, neredeyse tüm mutfaklara bayılıyordu ve resmen kalbine giden yol midesinden geçiyordu.

O yüzden artık yemek yapmayı seviyordu. Ne zaman masada dolu bir tabak görse Sehun’un yüzünün parlaması için yaşıyordu.

Makarna pişmiş, avokadolar eklenirken Sehun kapıda göründü.

“Hey bebeğim? Yanlışlıkla evrak çantana çarptım ve ev katalogları yere saçıldı.”

Jongin elinde ezici donakaldı.

“Taşınacak mısın?”

Sehun oturmak için çekerken sandalyenin sesi yankılandı.

“Hayır, ben değil. Annem yeni bir yer almayı düşünüyor.” Jongin hızla bir yalan uydurmaya çalışıyordu. Sesini alçalttı ve gözlerini ezilmiş avokadodan ayırmadı. “Fikrimi sordu.”

“Oh tamam. Pekâlâ, cam merdivenleri ve tuhaf duvarı olan kesinlikle olmaz. Duvarın anlamını çözemedim bile. Kim tasarladıysa kendine tasarımcı demesin.”

Böylece Jongin gelecekte Sujin’le yaşayacağı eve karar verdi.

・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・

Yetmiş yedinci buluşmalarında Jongin çorap çekmecesinde duran nişan yüzünü aklından atamıyordu.

Pek çok iç çatışmadan sonra bu ayın sonunda soruyu sormaya karar vermişti; ailesinin haftalık aramalarından ve Sujin’e ne zaman teklif edeceğini sormalarından bıkmıştı. Sujin’in de aşağı kalır yanı yoktu, sürekli evlilik konusunu açıyordu –buluştukları her seferde ihtişamlı elbiseler giyiyordu.

Nasıl yapacağını da düşündü. Yapmak zorundaydı çünkü Sujin’in parmağındaki kocaman yüzüğü göstererek arkadaşlarına anlatmak için iyi bir hikâye isteyeceğini biliyordu. Sorun ise, Sehun’dan başkasına evlenmek teklifi ederken hayal edemiyordu kendisini.

Denize düşen yılana sarılırdı.

Sehun pembe yanaklarıyla karnının üzerinde uzanıyordu. Kasları gevşemiş, lokum kıvamındaydı. Beyni zevkten buğulanmıştı ve kalçası hâlâ Jongin’in sıkı tutuşundan dolayı hassastı. Yanağının altına bir yastık koymuştu, kirpiklerinin gölgesi elmacık kemiklerine düşüyordu ve Jongin’in dikkatinde kendinden geçiyordu.

Ilık suyla ıslattığı havluyla nazikçe Sehun’un kalça yanaklarını ve baldırlarını siliyordu. Jongin onu yeterince temizlediğine kanaat getirince havluyu kenara attı ve Sehun’un sırtına bir öpücük kondurdu.

Jongin yanına uzanarak sırtında elini gezdirdi. Diğeri güneş ışığına uzanmış kedi gibi mırlıyordu.

“Aklını kurcalayan bir şey var gibi.”

Jongin şaşkınca durakladı ve Sehun’un kendisini izlediğini gördü.

“Oh.” elini Sehun’un kalçasının üzerine koydu ve başparmağıyla sırtındaki gamzelerden birini okşamaya başladı. “Şey, ofisten birisi yeni nişanlandı da ben de nişanlarını düşünüyordum.”

“Neyini?”

Jongin kıpırdanarak örtüyü üzerlerine çekti ve uzanarak Sehun’un saçlarını gözünün önünden çekti.

“Birisine nasıl evlenme teklifi etmen gerektiğini düşünüyordum.”

Sehun’un kaşlarından biri havaya kalktı.

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet. Ben yapamayabilirim ama bilmek isterim.”

Sehun başını bir eline yasladı ve alt dudağını dişleyerek düşündü. “Yıldızların altında, okyanusun dalgalarının sesiyle yalın ayak. Belki ayaklarımızın etrafında dolanan bir yavru köpek olabilir.”

“Bizim?”

“Benden başka birisi olabilir mi Jongin?”

Uzun bir süre bakıştılar, aralarındaki sessizlik ağır ama rahatsız edici değildi.

“Sehun.” Jongin kalbi boğazında pat diye söyleyecekti. “Seni sev—“

Sehun’un parmakları dudaklarını örttü ve o iki kelimeyi söylemesine engel oldu.

“Söyleme.” Sehun fısıldadı. Dudakları kederli bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “Biliyorum ve ben de. Çok hem de. Ancak sen bir kere söylediğinde ve ben _o kelimeleri duyduğumda,_ zamanı gelince seni bırakamam.”

Parmaklar yavaşça çekildi ve Sehun yerine dudaklarını koydu.

“Başka bir hayatta, Jongin. Söz ver bana.”

“S-Söz veriyorum.”

Sehun onu daha sert ve umutsuzca öptüğünde Jongin, Sujin’e okyanustan çok, çok uzakta bir yerde evlenme teklifi etmeyi aklına not etti.

・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・

Seksen dokuzuncu buluşmalarında Jongin kendisini evlilik hazırlıklarına bodoslama dalmış ve her saniyesinden nefret eder bulmuştu.

Pekâlâ, Sujin’in bitmek bilmeyen gevezeliğinden –pastalar, yerler, çiçek ayarlamaları, mekân vs. liste uzayıp gidiyordu ve Jongin’i deli ediyordu— dolayı hazırlıklardan çok sorumlu değildi.

Aslında bu gece Sehun gelmeden önce Sujin’e mesaj atıp gece raporlarla meşgul olacağını ve aramalarına cevap veremeyeceğini söylemek zorunda kalmıştı. Açıkçası kadın onu bir gecede en az on beş kez arayabiliyordu. Jongin, Sujin’in kendisine karşı aşka yakın bir şey hissedip hissetmediğinden emin değildi, açıkçası ona içten davranmıyorken hissetmesini de beklemiyordu ancak ona duygusal bir şeyler beslemiyorsa düğünleri konusunda neden bu kadar heyecanlanıyordu ki? İki türlü de Jongin hiç anlayamıyordu.

Banyo duştan dolayı buhar olmuştu ve Jongin sıcak suyun altında tenceredeki ıstakoz gibi yavaştan pişiyordu. Sıcaklık omuzlarındaki gerginliği söküp atıyordu, iyiydi.

Banyo kapısı açılıp tanıdık figür belirince kollarını yavaşça ovuşturmaktaydı.

“Selam.” Sehun tezgâha temiz iç çamaşırı fırlatarak söyledi. “Sana katılmamı ister misin?”

“Tabii ki. Yeni mi geldin?”

Sehun başını sallayarak kıyafetlerini hızla çıkardı. “Uzun bir gün oldu. Patronlar sözleşmeyi yenileme ve yeni maddelerin ne olacağı konusunda konuştum. Yalnız şu kadarını söyleyeyim sözleşmede çok fazla engel var. Anlaşacağımızı sanmıyorum.”

Kıyafetlerini kirli sepetine bıraktıktan sonra Sehun duşa girdi ve hemen Jongin’in alanını işgal etti. Jongin ona izin veriyordu. Sehun’un burnunun ucuna köpük bulaştırdı ve Sehun üfleyerek atmaya çalışınca gülümsedi.

“Ajansınla kalmayı mı düşünüyorsun?”

Sehun avucuna şampuan sıktı ve saçlarına yedirirken Jongin’in sorusuna kaş çattı.

“Bilmiyorum.” Dedi sonunda. “Bir parçam solo çalışmak istiyor ama hem profesyonel hem de kişisel olarak çok riskli.”

“Bir yolunu bulursun.” Jongin dedi ve Sehun şampuanı durulayabilsin diye kenara çekildi. “Sabah ola hayrola, değil mi?”

Sehun başını salladı ve Jongin onun için sırtını yıkadı. Sehun’un omuzlarından kalçasına kadar hareketlerini özenle gerçekleştiriyordu.

Sehun omzunun üzerinden bakarak konuştuğunda bitirmek üzereydi. “Senin de aklını kurcalayan bir şey var gibi.”

_‘Kaçınmaya çalıştığım bir şey.’_ Jongin acı bir şekilde düşündü.

“Son zamanlarda çok stresliyim.” Beyaz bir yalandı ve Jongin’in düşünebildiği tek şeydi. “İş çok yoğun ve çok fazla sorun var.”

Suyun Sehun’un ıslak teninden akarak kaybolmasını izliyordu. Sehun çenesini kaldırarak sessizce ilgi istedi.

“Hey. Öp beni.”

Ve Jongin onu öptü. Bu adamı yüzlerce kez öpmesine rağmen hâlâ kalbi tekliyordu. Islak ve sıcaktı, ağzını yaladığında Sehun’dan karamelli kahve tadını aldı. Bir elini Sehun’un ensesine dolayarak duvara yaslandı Jongin; mermerle buluşunca tenindeki soğukluğu umursamadı.

Sehun hayatının amansız bir gücüydü; tutku ve canlılık baştan çıkarıcı bir pakette bir araya gelmişti. İlk Gün’den beri böyleydi ve şimdi Jongin bunu daha çok hatırlıyordu.

Sehun dudaklarını ayırdığı zaman evlilikle ilgili tüm düşünceleri Jongin’in aklından uçup gitmişti. Sehun ensesini ve köprücük kemiklerinin hattına öpücükler konduruyordu. Göğsüne gelince durakladı. Başını kaldırıp baktığında Jongin büyülenmiş haldeydi; dudakları ayrılmış Sehun’un dilini göğüs ucunda gezdirmesini izliyordu.

“İzin ver,” Sehun tenine doğru söyledi, akan sudan dolayı neredeyse duyulmayacak sessizlikteydi. “Seninle ilgileneyim.”

Jongin başını sallar sallamaz Sehun dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve ağzını Jongin’in büyüyen ereksiyonuna dayadı. Dili alttaki damarı okşarken yakıyordu. Jongin penisinin o günahkâr ağzı doldurmasını izliyordu ve demir gibi sertleşmesi çok sürmedi.

Sehun’un dili akan sıvısını kökünden ucuna kadar kabaca topluyordu ve Jongin’in sinirlerine leziz bir zevk yollayan sıkı bağla dudakları etrafına kapandı. Sehun onu boğazının derinliklerine kadar alırken parmaklar baldırlarındaki ete gömülüyor, onu yerinde tutuyordu.

Jongin cesaretlendirmek için Sehun’un ıslak saçlarını kavrayarak çekiştirdi ve Sehun penisinin etrafında inledi. Sehun’un boştaki eli kendi bacakları arasındaydı, yumruğunu hareket ettirirken su sürtünmeyi kolaylaştırıyordu.

Bu aslında bir mucizeydi; Sehun’un Jongin’in penisini böyle emmesi hayal gibiydi. Ne kadar sert emeceğini, nereyi yalayacağını ve Jongin’i titretecek hızı çok iyi biliyordu. Sehun, Jongin’in boğazından aşağı boşalmasını istediği zaman birkaç dakikadan fazla dayanması imkânsızdı.

Jongin dudaklarından dökülen Sehun’un ismiyle boşaldı ve kalçası kasıldı. Sanki bunun için doğmuş gibi onu boğazına kadar kabul ederken Sehun’un yaşaran gözlerine bakıyordu. Sehun onu orgazmı boyunca okşadı; Jongin’in penisinin başı şiş dudaklarına dayanana kadar ve yavaşça, santim santim, hiçbir şey kalmayana kadar okşadı.

“Sen—“ Jongin’in sesi çatallaştı. Aşağıya baktığında Sehun’un da boşaldığını gördü, sıvısı suya karışıyordu.

“Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“Seni asla kaybetmek istemiyormuş gibi.” Dedi Jongin ve Sehun’u yakıcı bir öpücüğe çekti.

Ancak Jongin hayatta istediği şeye sahip olamayacağını çok uzun zaman önce öğrenmişti. O gece daha sonra, kendisine sokulup uyuyan Sehun’la beraber Jongin’in tek düşünebildiği düğündü. Düğün –hayatının aşkına veda etmek zorunda kalacağı gün, çok değer verdiği her şeyi arkasında bırakmak zorunda kalacağı gün.

Jongin gözlerini kapattı ve gözyaşlarının göz kapaklarını yaktığını hissetti. Tanrım, koruması gereken Sehun’un kalbini milyonlarca parçaya ayıracaktı. Bu zalim gerçek kendi kalbini çoktan parçalara ayırmaya başlamıştı.

・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・

Yüzüncü buluşmalarında Jongin, Sehun’a veda etti ve kalbini geride bıraktı.

Düğün yarındı, Jongin’in ailesine pahalıya patlayan şık bir kır düğünü olacaktı. Geçen hafta boyunca Jongin balayı için valizini toplamış ve şehrin diğer yakasından bir ev almıştı. Sehun’la paylaştığı evde bırakmaya karar verdiği şeyler dışında işle ilgili olanları da götürmüştü. Doğru hissettirmiyordu; güvende hissettiği ve sevdiği yerden eşyalarını taşımak doğru hissettirmiyordu. Buraya bir daha asla gelemeyebilirdi. Gittiği zaman eve ne olacağını da bilmiyordu ancak Jongin kararını vermişti.

Canını en çok yakan şey ise yanına fotoğraf alamayacak olmasıydı. Evin içinde düzinelerce vardı; her bir çerçevelenmiş uygun yerlere konulmuştu. Bir gece uykusu gelmeyince Jongin tüm evi gezerek her birine tek tek bakmıştı. Fotoğraflarda hep gülümsüyorlardı, kamera anlarını ölümsüzleştirirken gözleri neşeden kırışmıştı.

Ancak bir tanesini cüzdanına saklamıştı. Sehun’un yanağını öperken Sehun’un yüzünde en mutlu ifadenin bulunduğu fotoğraftı. Jongin’in en sevdiğiydi.

Evi Sehun’un üzerine yapmak kolay olmamıştı ancak şehirdeki en iyi avukatın yardımıyla başarmıştı. Sehun bunu bilmiyordu, yakında öğrenecekti. Ailesine evi tutmak istediğini ve satmamalarını söylemişti –olanlardan dolayı o kadar çok mutluydular ki Jongin’e nedenini sormamışlardı bile.

Saate baktığında Sehun’un bir saat içinde geleceğini gördü. Jongin’in bir parçası onun hiç gelmemesini istiyordu çünkü veda etmek zorunda olduğu anlamına geliyordu bu. Kalbi parçalanırken Sehun’a nasıl veda edecekti?

Fırından gelen ses onu düşüncelerinden ayırdı. Bu gece Sehun’un sevdiği yemeklerden yapmıştı. Sehun’a pek bir şey veremiyordu ancak iyi bir yemek sunmak kesinlikle yapabileceği bir şeydi.

Sehun, mutfağı temizlerken geldi ve Jongin heyecanlı konuşmasını duyabiliyordu. “Ooh, enfes bir şey kokuyor?” Sehun mutfağa girdiğinde Jongin gayretinden dolayı yanağına bir öpücük ve sarılma elde etmişti.

“Özel bir durum mu var?”

“Özel olan sensin.” Jongin bu beyaz yalanların kolayca ağzından çıkmasından nefret ediyordu. “Sana yemek yapmak için özel bir nedene ihtiyacım yok.”

Bu geceki akşam yemeği diğerleri kadar rahat ve huzurlu geçiyordu. Bir süre Jongin, Sehun’u şık bir restorana mı götürseydi diye düşündü ancak Sehun’un yemeği ne kadar beğendiğini gösteren iç çamaşırıyla koltukta sergilediği davranışları Jongin’e doğru kararı verdiğini gösterdi.

Yemekten sonra balkonda bir şişe şarap içtiler. Sehun bacaklarını Jongin’in kucağına uzatırken hafif bir rüzgâr tenlerini yalayıp geçiyordu. Konuşma fiziksel düzeydeydi; parmaklarının iç içe geçmesinde ve öpücüklerindeki aşk ve şefkat ilanı vardı. Yıldızlar üzerlerinde onlara göz kırpıyordu.

Gece ayazı çökmeye başlayınca içeri girdiler.

“Banyo yapmak ister misin? Daha önce hiç kullanmadığım şu banyo bombası zımbırtısından aldım ve eğlenceli görünüyor.”

“Bence eğlenceli kısım bizim küvette çıplak olmamız.” Sehun güldü. “Ama sen nasıl istersen, bebeğim.”

Büyük bir küvetti ve doldurması zaman alıyordu o yüzden duşta birbirlerini keselediler. Sonuçta kimse kirli suda oturmak istemezdi.

Su sıcak ve güzeldi; pastel tonlarında çeşitli çiçeklerin kokusunu taşıyordu.

“Çıktığımız zaman peri gibi kokacağız.” Sehun homurdandı ancak yine de küvete girdi ve başı dışarıda kalacak şekilde suya gömüldü. Jongin arkasından girdi ve Sehun’u döndürdüğünde su küvetten taştı. Sehun sırtını Jongin’in göğsüne yaslamıştı; küvetin porselen serinliği Sehun’un bedeninin sıcaklığına karışıyordu.

Sehun’un kalbine elini koyduğunda nabızlarını hissedebiliyordu Jongin. Sehun parmaklarıyla küvetteki renkleri okşarken birbirlerine geçmelerini izliyordu.

“Bekle—_parıltı _var. Gerçekten perilere _benzeyeceğiz_, değil mi?”

Jongin, Sehun’un hayranlık dolu sesine istemsizce güldü ve bir avuç su alarak Sehun’un göğsünden aşağıya döktü. Bir elini Sehun’un beline dolarken diğeriyle Sehun’un bedenine parıltıları saçıyordu.

Kendini tutmayarak renkleri ve parıltıyı Sehun’un teninde karıştırıyordu; adam bu dünyaya ait değilmiş gibi görünen sonsuz güzellikteydi –ki gerçekten öyleydi.

Jongin yaptığından memnun şekilde geriye yaslandı ve parmaklarını Sehun’un kıvrımlarında gezdirdi. Göğsünün üzerindeki kas çizgisini takip etti. Sehun’un ensesine, tam kemiğinin çıkıntı yaptığı yere, bir öpücük kondurdu ve parmaklarıyla sert göğüs ucunu çimdikledi.

Küçük bir hareketti ama Sehun’un bedeni şiddetle gerildi ve su küvetten yere taştı.

“Oops.”

“Hassas olduğumu _biliyorsun._” Sehun tırnaklarını Jongin’in baldırına geçirdi.

Cevap vermek yerine Jongin göğüs ucunu parmağıyla yavaşça, etkili bir şekilde büktü. Sehun’un nefesi boğazına takıldı

“Seksi buluyorum.” Jongin kulağına fısıldadı. Göğüs ucunu çimdikledi ve kıpırdanmaya başlayınca Sehun’un belindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. Jongin teni kızarana kadar onunla oynadı ve sonra elini ihmal edilen diğer göğüs ucuna götürdü. Ta ki Sehun dokunuşuna kendini bırakıp daha fazlasını isteyene kadar.

“Dön, aşkım.”

Sehun’un uzun bacaklarını etrafına sığdırması biraz zor oldu ama rahat bir pozisyona geçtiklerinde Jongin eğildi ve dudaklarını sert göğüs ucuna kapadı. Banyo bombasının tadı güçlüydü ama daha çok emdikçe Sehun’un doğal tadı ağzına geliyordu. Diliyle fiske vurdu, nazikçe ısırdı ve Sehun çığlık atana kadar emdi.

Sonunda geri çekildiğinde Sehun’un göğüs ucu acıyordu ve kızarmış, tükürükle parlıyordu. Jongin kendiyle gurur duyuyordu.

Elini Sehun’un bacakları arasına soktuğunda penisinin çoktan sertleştiğini fark etti.

“Dizlerinin üzerinde doğrul. Muhteşem penisini görmeme izin ver, hımm?”

Bu gecenin asıl amacı Sehun’u ilgiye boğmaktı –Jongin bu plana sadık kalacaktı.

Doğrulurken ve penisi suyun yüzeyine çıkana kadar bedeni daha çok ortaya çıkarken su Sehun’un bedeninden akıp gidiyordu. Güzeldi ve pembeydi, ah, teninde parıltı vardı. Jongin eğilerek birkaç saniye ucunu emdi ve sonra ağzını açarak Sehun’un uzunluğunu kabul etti. Bu anın hissine kendini teslim etmek istiyordu; dudaklarının Sehun’un etrafında mükemmelce gerilmesinin ve başının yumuşak baskısının verdiği hisse. Sehun’un bedeni hakkındaki en ufak detaya kadar her şeyi ve birbirlerine mükemmel uyumlarını sonsuza kadar aklına kazımak istiyordu.

İnleyerek Sehun’un kalçasını sıktı, teni avucunun altında sıkıydı. Ağzındaki penisini emiyordu ve dili altındaki her damara baskı yapıyordu.

“Umarım harika bir tadın olduğunu söylediğimde ne kadar ciddi olduğumu biliyorsundur.” Jongin, pop sesiyle geri çekilerek söyledi. Sehun kızarmış yüzü ve kocaman gözleriyle ona bakıyordu. “Arkanı döner misin? Seni daha çok yemek istiyorum.”

Sehun inledi ama Jongin’in istediğini yaptı. Jongin, eskort iki elini küvetin yanlarına koyana kadar bekledi ve leziz yanakları iki yana ayırarak tatlı noktayı ortaya çıkardı.

Sehun’un büzülmüş pembe deliği ona göz kırpıyordu ve Jongin buna gerçekten şiir düzebilirdi. Dilini çıkararak sıkı kasları yaladı ve Sehun’un bacaklarının titremesini hissetti. Diliyle okşamalarına birkaç sert emiş için ara verdi ve dudakları Sehun’un deliği etrafına sıkıca kapandı. Islak ve dağınıktı, Jongin yoğun bir şekilde Sehun’u gevşetmeye odaklanmıştı.

Neyse ki Jongin’in dilinin ucunu içine sokabilmesi ve Sehun’un eşsiz tadına varması çok zaman almadı. Sehun neredeyse hıçkırıyordu, penisi ağır bir şekilde bacaklarının arasında sallanırken Jongin’in yüzüne sürtünüyordu.

Jongin Sehun’un bu şekilde, Jongin’in dili deliğinde ve şeftali rengi tenini tırnaklarıyla hafifçe çizerken, boşalabileceğini biliyordu. Sehun yeterince genişlediğinde Jongin ıslak parmağını içeri itti ve kıvırarak prostatına bastırdı. Parmağının etrafından Sehun’un deliğini yalamaya devam ediyordu. Sehun, Jongin’in adını bağırarak boşaldı. Menisi renkli suya krema gibi karışıyordu.

“Bu,” Sehun hızlı hızlı soluyordu ve kolları titreyerek kendini tutmakta zorlanıyordu. “Bu—“

“Sadece başlangıçtı.” Jongin onun adına cümleyi tamamladı. “Haydi, durulanıp yatağa geçelim. Seni etrafımda hissetmem lazım.”

Dakikalar sonra yatağa düştüler; tenleri suyla sırılsıklam, parlayarak ve dudakları birbirine yapışık haldeydi. Öpücüğü keserek başını yastıklara koyana kadar geriledi Sehun ve Jongin’e öpüşmesi için peşinden gelmesini söyledi.

Sehun’un bacakları ayrılarak Jongin’i aralarına kabul etti. Bir parmak içine kaydığında Jongin’in dudaklarına doğru inledi. Biraz kuruydu.

“Benim için çok iyisin.” Jongin mırıldandı ve geri çekilerek Sehun’un kızarmış dudaklarına baktı. Elini uzatarak lube şişesini aldı; şişe kolayca uzanabileceği şekilde komodinin üzerindeydi.

Bunu o kadar çok yapmıştı ki Jongin’in dönüp bakmasına gerek yoktu. Şişeden çıkan miktar parmaklarını ıslatması için yeterliydi ve ikisini Sehun’un bekleyen bedenine itti. Sehun’un ayakuçları kıvrıldı, başı geriye düştü ve boynunu Jongin’e mühürlemesi için sundu.

Genelde Jongin bir-iki iz bırakırdı, fondötenle saklaması kolay olsun diye çünkü Sehun’un müşterileri görünen izleri sevmiyorlardı. Ancak bu gece önceki gecelerine hiç benzemiyordu ve bu sefer Jongin kendisini tutmayacaktı. Nedense Sehun da onu durdurmuyordu.

Sehun’un nabzının attığı yeri koyu renge bulanana kadar emdi. Kan tenine akın ederek orayı kızgın bir mora döndürdü, Jongin diliyle acısını hafifletiyordu. Aşağı doğru kayarak dudaklarını Sehun’un göğsüne kapadı. Oraya da bir tane bıraktı ve içindeki parmaklarını kıvırdı. Sehun inledi ve penisi yeniden sertleşerek karnına doğru kıvrıldı.

Daha da aşağıya inerek Jongin, Sehun’un düz karnını aşk ısırıklarıyla donatıyordu. Sehun’un parmakları saçlarını çekiştiriyordu. Sanat eserini bitirince Jongin, Sehun’un penisine bir öpücük kondurdu.

Topukları üzerinde doğrularak Jongin üçüncü parmağı ekledi ve temiz elini uzatarak başparmağını hafif dolgun dudakların arasından içeri yolladı. Sehun hemen emmeye başladı, dilini Jongin’in penisine yaptığı gibi etrafında döndürüyordu.

Sehun’un ağzından çıkardığında parmak ucu biraz buruşmuştu. Sehun’un göz bebekleri kocaman olmuştu, Jongin gecenin tonlarını içlerinde görebiliyordu.

“Hazır mısın?”

Sehun göğsü inip kalkarken başını salladı.

“Ben—“ Jongin durakladı ve parmaklarını çıkardı. “Kondom kullanmasam olur mu?”

“Evet.” Sehun soludu. Penisi tüm sertliği ve kızarıklığıyla titredi. “Bir hafta önce test yaptırdım. Temizim. Senin de temiz olduğunu biliyorum.”

“Olur mu?”

Sehun dirseğiyle sırtını dürttü. “Doldur beni, lütfen.”

Lube şişesini alırken Jongin’in elleri titriyordu.

“Bana bırak.” Sehun oturdu ve elini uzattı. Jongin şişeyi ona verdi ve sıvıyı döktükten sonra ince parmaklarını zonklayan üyesine sarmasını izledi. Lube soğuktu ama Sehun’un sıkı tutuşu penisini ısıtacaktı.

Gözlerini birbirinden ayırmadan Jongin eğildi ve bir eliyle penisini kökünden tutarken diğer eliyle Sehun’un baldırını tutuyordu.

İlk itiş Jongin’in tüm ahengini yerle bir etmişti. Ciğerlerine hava almaya çalışırken kelimelerini kaybetmişti. Sehun harika hissettiriyordu; sıcak, kadife gibi ve gizli. Ev gibi hissettiriyordu.

Santim santim, tamamen gömülene kadar ittirdi ve ani zevk dalgasıyla gözleri geriye kaydı. Bileğinden tutan el onu ileriye çekti ve ağırlığıyla Sehun’u ezmeden hemen önce dirseklerini Sehun’un başının yanlarına yaslayabildi.

“Harika hissettiriyorsun.” Sehun çenesini öperek söyledi. “Gerçekten muhteşem.”

“Aynısı benim için de geçerli.”

Sehun’un başını elleri arasına alarak gözlerinin içine baktı ve aniden gelen ağlama isteğiyle savaştı. Bu adil değildi, kahretsin hiçbir şey adil değildi. Sehun dünyadaki sorulmamış tüm sorularının cevabıymış, tek kahramanıymış gibi kendisine bakıyordu.

Birkaç santim geri çekildi ve yeniden girerek Sehun’un ciğerlerindeki havayı söküp aldı.

“Hey,” Jongin sözlerinin umutsuzluğunu daha fazla saklayamıyordu. “Seni seviyorum. Seni çok seviyorum. Sözümü bozduğum için ve sana şimdi söylediğim için özür dilerim ama bilmen gerekiyor.”

“Jong—“

“Lütfen bildiğini söyle.” Jongin sözünü kesti. Sehun sesindeki kırık tonu fark etse bile bir şey demedi.

Sehun’un parmakları, kayganlaştırıcıdan dolayı gergindi, yüzünü okşadı. “Biliyorum Jongin. _Tabii ki_ biliyorum. Nasıl bilmem?”

Jongin yeniden içine girdi ve Sehun kelimelerini yutacaktı.

“Ben de seni seviyorum Jongin. Sen benim her şeyimsin.”

Sözlerini bitirmek ister gibi Sehun bacaklarını Jongin’in sırtına sardı ve ikisini kolayca zevk uçurumuna sürüklerken bedenini kendine çekti. Sehun inleyerek boşaldı, sıvısıyla göğüslerini boyarken sesi Jongin’in omuzlarında kayboluyordu. Sehun’un duvarlarının ani sıktırmasıyla Jongin’in orgazmı gerçekleşti. Boşalırken içi yanıyordu.

“Seni çok seviyorum.” Bir kez daha fısıldadı ve bu sefer kendini bırakarak ağladı. Yaşlar hâlâ duştan dolayı ıslak olan Sehun’un saçlarına düşüyordu ve Sehun fark edemeyecek kadar orgazmın zirvesindeydi.

・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・。・

Sehun ölü gibi uyuyordu. Jongin bunun iyi bir şey, en azından sadece bugünlük, olduğunu düşündü.

Şafak vaktiydi, güneş belli belirsiz yerinden çıkıyordu. Jongin dikkatle Sehun’un kolunu sıkıca sarıldığı belinden çekti ve bacaklarını birbirinden ayırdı. Sehun uyumaya devam etti; Jongin’in attığı her adımda bedenini dağlayan acıdan bihaberdi.

Yumuşak, turuncu güneş ışıkları perdelerin arasından süzülerek Sehun’un çıplak tenine düşüyordu. Parıltılar –dün gece banyodan kalan parıltılar hâlâ tenini süslüyordu—güneş ışıklarıyla daha çok ışık saçtılar. _Nefes kesici,_ diye düşündü Jongin_, kesinlikle nefes kesici._

Tüm gece yatakta uyanık durmuş, Sehun’u sıkıca tutarken tavanı seyretmişti. Sehun’un göğsünün her inip kalkışı onu bu ana yaklaştırmıştı. Jongin kalan dakikalarını Sehun’u ne kadar çok sevdiğini tekrar tekrar söyleyerek geçirmişti.

Dudakları çatlamıştı, sesi boğuktu. Gece boyunca milyonlarca kez_ ‘seni seviyorum,’ _demesine rağmen hâlâ yeterli değildi. Hiç yetmeyecekti ki.

İç çamaşırını ve pantolonunu giydikten sonra banyoya girdi ve bu evde son kez dişlerini fırçaladı. Diş fırçalarının yana yana görüntüsü kalbini yeniden parçaladı. Kendi diş fırçasını almak tüm gücünü tüketmişti.

Odaya geri döndüğünde Sehun’un diğer tarafa döndüğünü ve dizlerini göğsüne çektiğini, saçlarının yüzüne düştüğünü gördü. Temiz bir gömlek almak için gardırobuna gitti ve çorap seçerken tüm düğmeleri bir süre açık bıraktı.

Jongin olabildiğince yavaşça gömleğini düğmeledi ama kalışını uzatmak için yapabileceği her şeyi yapmıştı.

Tamamen giyindiğinde Sehun’un yanına gitti ve alnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. Sehun’un saçlarını yüzünden çekerek son kez onu sevdiğini söyledi. Sehun’u uyandırma korkusuyla uzatmadı.

Kalbinin parçalanması gittikçe derinleşiyordu ama gitmeden önce yapması gereken birkaç şey daha kalmıştı. Jongin çalışma odasına giderek tapuyu ve boş bir kâğıt çıkardı. Cebinden anahtarlığındaki tek anahtarı çıkardı ve masaya bırakarak bir kalem aldı.

_Ne olduğumuzu tanımlamak ve ölçmek çok zor. Ben çok denedim ve bulabildiğim en yakın tabir: süpernova._

_İçimdeki ışık huzmesini alarak olduğun katalisti ekledin ve tüm dünya gözlerimin önünde patladı. Balonumuz söndü ve parıltılar dokunduğumuz her yere saçıldı. Seni etrafımda buldum. Sen aldığım nefes, yudumladığım suyumsun; sen samanyolumsun ve ben sadece senin galaksindeki bir yıldızım. Dudaklarının dudaklarıma her dokunuşu ve bacaklarını belime her sarışınla beraber beni yıktın ve sonra güneş kadar parlak gülümsemen ve yıldızlar saçan kahkahanla yeniden yarattın._

_Alternatif gerçekliğe inanıp inanmadığını sorduğumu hatırlıyorum. İnandığını söylemiştin. Paralel evrenlerin çoklu evren teorisinin astronomik bir bölümü olduğunu biliyor musun? Uzay zamanının tekdüze olduğunu düşünürsek, çoklu evrende kurulum parçacıklarının sayısı 10^10^122 belirgin olasılığına dayalı olurdu. Sonsuz olasılık sayısını esas alırsak parçacık düzenlenmeleri içlerinde sonsuza kadar tekrar ediyor olmalıdır._

_Yani Sehun, yeniden karşılaşacağımıza eminim._

_Karşılaştığımız zaman söz veriyorum dün gece, sen dünyayı umursamadan kollarımda uyuduğun zaman kaldığımız yerden devam edeceğiz. O dünyada kaldığımız yerden devam edeceğiz ve beni hayatımı seninle geçirmekten alıkoyan her şeyden uzak, özgürce yaşayacağız. Çok özür dilerim Sehun. Bizimle olmak yerine ailemin istediğini seçtiğim için. Senin olman gereken, seni sevdiğim gibi asla sevmeyeceğim birisiyle bir hayata başlamam isteniyor. Bundan, korkaklığımdan, korkumdan çok daha fazlasını hak ediyorsun. Başından beri biliyordum ancak seni hiç bırakamadım. Seni hiç bırakmak istemedim çünkü ben aşırı bencil birisiyim._

_Ama yine de bunun için, seni bu ucuz açıklama ve soğuk bir yatakla bıraktığım için benden asla nefret etmeyeceğini biliyorum. Anlayacaksın ve bu senden uzaklaşmamı daha çok zorlaştırıyor._

_Bu evi içindeki her şeyle beraber sana bırakıyorum, Sehun. Hâlâ sana bağlıyken uzaklaşamam çünkü denesem bile asla başaramam. Anıları –saçının kokusunu, bedenime yaslanan bedeninin sıcaklığını, kahkahanı, öpüşünü, gülümseyişini, makarnanı saat yönünün tersine döndürüşünü, beni sevişini— yanımda götürüyorum. Oh tanrım, bunu asla unutamayacağım._

_Kalbimi de sana bırakıyorum. İyi bakacağını biliyorum._

_Hoşça kal, Sehun. Belki yolda yürürken ya da bir kahve dükkândan dışarıya bakarken karşılaşırız. Karşılaşırsak ya da karşılaşmasak bile, seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi hiç unutma. Seni seviyorum, Sehun ve her zaman da seveceğim, eminim. Kâinatın bu kelimeleri sana ulaştıracağını umarak her sabah ve her gece gökyüzüne doğru fısıldayacağım. _

_İçimdeki bencil parçam bir daha başkasına âşık olmanı istemiyor ama bunu senden istemeye hakkım yok. Sadece küçük bir parçanın beni hep seveceğini umut ediyorum. Biz beraber süpernovayız ama sen ışığım, sıcaklığım ve enerjimsin. Ben sadece tanıklık ediyorum._

_Sonsuza kadar senin olan,_

_Jongin_

** _The END._ **


End file.
